THE DRAGON JEWEL
by Transcendence14
Summary: There was a prophecy about a man who would be the greatest Dragon Master in existence. He would be the King of all the Viking tribes. He would be the one to end the dragons. To save mankind. But...he never wanted that. Ever. Hiccup wanted peace. But how can you have peace when an immense dragon named Furious has raised a dragon army and wants you dead? from the books movie version.
1. Prologue

**A/N Hello, people! This is a story about how Hiccup broke the Dragon Jewel and ended the dragons. Sad, yes. Terrible, yes. Blame Cressida Cowell. This is kind of the movie version. Don't hate me!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own HTTYD or anything from it, etc, etc... on with the show!**

Prologue

Do you remember the Dragon Jewel? The last in a series of tests set by Grimbeard the Gahstly, the last great King of the Wilderwest, for he believed they could only be accomplished by a man greater than he was, more deserving of the title of king.

And so... Grimbeard renounced his throne. His Viking city on the island of Tomorrow was in flames, destroyed by the dragons in what had been a peace negotiation, but soon turned into a bloodbath.

The deaths on both sides were so great that the harbor turned red, littered with corpses.

Grimbeard sailed into the west, where no one but me and my friends have ever returned from. He left his King's things, in terrible, dangerous places, guarded by terrible, dangerous dragons. Some dragons really are monsters.

His own dragon, too, he named a King's Thing, and told it to be fierce and horrible, so that no one would dare to approach him or his descendants, for this dragon was one of the last five of his kind, the Night Furies. The full amount of king's things is in the prophecy:

 _The dragontime is coming. Only a king can save you now. The king shall be the champion of all champions._

 _You will know the king by the king's lost things._

 _A fang-free dragon,_

 _My second-best sword,_

 _My Roman shield,_

 _The arrow-from-the-land-that-does-not-exist,_

 _The Heart's stone,_

 _The key-that-opens-all-locks,_

 _The ticking-thing,_

 _The throne,_

 _The crown,_

 _The last and best of all the ten, the Dragon Jewel will save all men._

You see, the Dragon Jewel held a curse, a terrible curse, that had the ability to destroy every living dragon, and erase all evidence that dragons had ever existed, leaving not a bone, not a fang, nothing, for the people of the future to remember them by.

I never meant to break the stone. I never meant to kill my best friend.

No one has trusted me since. Astrid finally did, but it took her a year. Our child and grandchildren give me wary looks.

As I got older, people just passed me off as a crazy old man. Bit like Mildew, in my day, but not a complainer, just crazy.

That day was horrible for everyone, bonded with a dragon or not.

This is a story about the day it happened, and about an old friend who saved me from myself.

Who am I?

I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Chief of Berk, King of the Wilderwest, The Dragon Master, The Dragon Whisperer, and The DragonSoul.

I am the third mistake.

I am the boy who should never have been born.

 **A/N** **What do you think so far? Bad? Good? I won't update until I get ten reviews, all from different people. Evil, you say? Yes, I know. :) DRAGONSFOREVER!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, okay, yes, I know I said I wouldn't update until I got ten reviews, but I'm being held hostage, people! The genius who makes my cover pictures says she won't put this one up until I update! But I've seen it, and I not only fangirl squealed (yes, ElvenRangerRysel, I did.) but it also made me cry. Not, literally, just, you fangirls know. :)**

 **And I'm sorry if you are completely scandalized or think that all...this...is just too wrong or too sad. Really, I am.**

 **Review replies:**

 **humenwrecker: yes, I'm afraid Hiccup really is that harsh on himself in the books.**

 **ElvenRangerRysel: Looks like a certain someone is stealing my lines!**

 **Yurika the Wordsmith: Because, that is the way the story goes.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own HTTYD, books or movies.**

Chapter One

Hiccup and Toothless rose into the air. Both were beyond tired, and Hiccup wouldn't be riding Toothless, the dragon was so tired.

But it was the only way to get away.

Away from the corpse of the dragon Furious. Away from the island of Tomorrow. Just away.

Hiccup's mind suddenly swirled with a deluge of memories from the last twenty four hours-

...Waking up on that beach, with Odin'sfang sitting curled up on his chest...

...Slowly and painfully making his way to Tomorrow, his argument with the Druid Guardian of Tomorrow: "You have not been accepted by the Assembled Tribes of the Archipelago." "Do you know what I have gone through to get here? Everything! And he's going to kill the dragons! He's going to kill Toothless, and Astrid, and Camicazi, my daughter, my little girl..."

...Breaking down as the Druid Guardian attempted to comfort him, but firmly stating he would not let Hiccup into Tomorrow...

...Getting angry, and then just sitting on the beach, staring at nothing...

...Alvin the Treacherous and the witch Excellinor, coming for Alvin's coronation, and gleefully binding him to watch, after which they would kill him...

...he didn't fight it. He was broken. The hero that had been forged by the Witch herself and Destiny had broken...

...The Assembled tribes coming for the coronation, and seeing him bound...

...Astrid throwing herself at him, quickly followed by Valka and Camicazi. Astrid sobbing, "We thought you were dead! We saw you! The black arrow hit you"...

...Him explaining that it was Snotlout. The traitor had become the hero...

...Excellinor dragging them away, then the coronation, and he saw Toothless, wrapped around in dragon-proof chains, muzzled, begging with his eyes...

...The sight of that, Toothless, so helpless, so hurt, filled him with a sudden rage and burning conviction, he had to stop this...

...He had struggled to his feet and just talked to the Viking tribes, and the few tribes who were still on Alvin's side came do their senses, and the Assembled tribes of the Archipelago denouncing Alvin as king, and naming Hiccup king instead, and then the coronation, after which Furious and his dragons came...

...the battle was a blur, but by the end, Alvin and Excellinor were both dead, killed by dragons, and the mighty dragon Furious lay dead at Hiccup's feet, and the dragons were coming out of the Red-Rage...-

"Hiccup?"

He jerked from his memories.

"Yeah, Bud?" He asked with his mind.

"I knew that Odinsfang was going to betray whoever was made king to Furious."

Hiccup was silent, too tired to be angry.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I think Odinsfang made me think it was a dream. I mean, it was the middle of the night, our scars were glowing, and the dragon Furious was speaking with his mind."

"Sounds like one heck of a dream, Bud."

"I failed you."

"Toothless! Don't you ever say that!"

"It's true."

"No, Toothless, it's not. Everyone makes mistakes. Look at some of my choices." He laughed darkly before continuing.

"What I'm trying to say, Toothless, is that you are good. You always want to help people, and even if you fail in one or two things, it's always the best of you that comes out. Don't you ever forget that, Bud. You're my best friend.

My best friend."

Toothless was silent for a few moments, then asked, "You know how we can talk like this and no one else can?"

"Yeah," Hiccup said, knowing Toothless was referring to their mental conversations.

"And how we can know what each other is feeling?"

"Yes..." said Hiccup, wondering where this was going.

"And how we can sometimes join minds?"

"Yes."

"I think I figured out why."

Hiccup almost fell off.

"Whoa! Are you serious?"

"Yeah. There's a legend, that we dragons have, about riders and dragons who were so closely bonded that they could mind-speak, know what the other was feeling in their hearts, and join minds. The humans called it "bonded", but we dragons knew better. There is no word in any language to describe the bond, it was so close, so strong, and so we called it "partners-of-the-heart-and-mind. I think that is what we are, Hiccup. We are partners-of-the-heart-and-mind. You are my human brother, and I am your dragon brother."

Hiccup was silent for so long that Toothless attempted to turn around and look at him.

"Just...taking it in," Hiccup said. "That's amazing!" he began laughing, then bent over and whispered conspiritorially, "You know, I always wanted a brother."

Toothless laughed too, and they flew on.

 **A/N Okay, again, I am sorry if you are offended by all...this.**

 **And again, this was Cressida Cowell's idea, not mine. Please don't blame me.**

 **And the whole partners-of-the-heart-and-mind thing is from the Inheritance Cycle, or the Eragon series. All rights where they belong.**


End file.
